Animal Nature
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: Spin off to Purpose. While trying to find his place in the small town of Nome Alaska. Berry must be paired with the town's local cat thief Ozzy, to solve a murder mystery while Ozzy must solve his own problems
1. Hey Tiger

**Chapter 1: Hey Tiger**

"I hate trains!" Ozzy grumbled as he stretched and yawned before jumping off the trash can. The morning train roared its horn as Ozzy made his way out to the ticket booth. Ozzy sat down in front the ticket booth and licked himself. Most of the townspeople came in and got their tickets and then left to go on the train. Ozzy mostly got bored easy while watching the ticket booth. He missed being on the run and stealing stuff from the humans. Since Ozzy is smaller than most cats, most humans would mistaken him for a kitten. But Ozzy wouldn't mind being called a kitten since all humans wouldn't hurt a kitten. "Ugh… I'm so bored," Ozzy groaned as he rolled around in the dirt. "Alright time to blow this popsicle stand," Ozzy said as he got up from the dirt and started to walk away from the ticket booth. Ozzy walked into town as the snow started to fall from the sky.

Ozzy spotted the boiler room as for most of the animals would hang out there and stay warm. "I guess I could stop by and see what's up," Ozzy said to himself as he hopped over to the boiler room. Ozzy stepped inside and shook off all the snow from his black and white fur. "OZZY!" said an angry Russian voice from the other side of the room. "Hey Tiger! How's it going?" Ozzy said with a chuckle. Tiger was white and orange kitten with a very bad vendetta against Ozzy. "I hope you haven't forgotten our little bet you screwed up a few years ago," Tiger said as he grabbed Ozzy by his chest. "Gee was that a few years ago I can't remember?" Ozzy said with a smile. "Cut the crap cat! I want what you owe and I want it now!" Tiger hissed. "Funny you say that Tiger. I kinda don't have what I owe you," Ozzy said with a chuckle. Tiger then slammed Ozzy against the wall of the boiler room. "Because of you I had to do A bunch of odd jobs for Kaltag and you know me and him have some bad history," Tiger hissed again.

"Alright just calm you jet's Tiger I'll get you what you need." Ozzy said putting his paws up. "Oh I sure you will… I'm going to make you pay double for what you did back then!" Tiger said with a dark smile. "Double? I don't think I can do…." Ozzy tried to speak but was cut off. "Double or nothing and if you try to run. I will find you and have you ice capped." Tiger said getting into Ozzy face. "Alright, Alright. Double or nothing I get it." Ozzy pleaded. "Good," Tiger said as he placed Ozzy down. Ozzy then brushed himself off before looking at Tiger. "So who am I boosting tonight?" Ozzy asked. Tiger chuckled as he sat down and licked his right paw. "There's a father and son who live up the hill from town. They have a very expensive blue vase that I want and the kid has dog by the name of Kodi and I want his collar." Tiger explained.

"Wait… Balto's son Kodi?" Ozzy asked. "Yeah is there a problem?" Tiger asked as he stopped licking himself. "Me and Balto are friends! I couldn't steal anything from his own son!" Ozzy pleaded. Tiger made a fist with his right paw. "You better still from Balto's son or else I'll give you something to cry about!" Tiger Threatened with his paw in front of Ozzy's face. "Alright I'll do it…" Ozzy sighed. "Good boy! Meet me in the alleyway by Smokey's bar at midnight tonight not a minute later," Tiger said as he patted Ozzy on the back. "Well then I better get to work then," Ozzy said as he bit his lip. "Good! Good! Now get out of here!" Tiger said as he picked up Ozzy by his neck and kicked him out of the boiler room. Ozzy landed in the fresh snow face first. Ozzy helped himself out of the snow and shook himself off. "You know I could have shown myself out!" Ozzy yelled. "Yeah whatever!" Tiger said as he walked back into the boiler room.

"What an ass," Ozzy said to himself as he started walking through town. "Hopefully I can get the stuff without being noticed. Ozzy said as he walked through town. Ozzy then walked by the post office and stopped and looked at it. "But if I do get caught then I hope Kodi will forgive me," Ozzy said now hanging his head down low. Ozzy then sighed before moving along and heading to his destination. "This better worth it. stealing my friends son's things." Ozzy said still with his head down low as he walked along.

Berry sat himself down on the porch while eating an apple. Things have been going a little slow since Kodi and Thomas had both left to go to Thomas's uncle's house. Just the other day Berry received a phone call from Thomas and Kodi. Sadly the phone call didn't last long since Thomas and Kodi were in the middle of nowhere. But Berry did promise to take care of Kodi's pups while he was away. Besides the babysitting and being called "uncle Berry" that he was called. Berry missed the thrills and the adventure, but life was good for the raccoon. He could eat whatever he wanted and sleep whenever he wanted if he wasn't watching the pups. He had place he could call home. "Hey kids! Time to come inside!" Dusty called in her kids from the porch. "But mom! Can we stay out a little longer?" Jack. Kodi and Dusty's oldest asked his mother.

Dusty chuckled as she shook her head. "No I'm sorry son but it's getting dark and I promised your uncle I'd give him a break." Dusty said with a smile as she looked at Berry. "Oh Dusty. You know I don't mind watching these kiddos." Berry said with a smile before finishing his apple. "I know you don't mind Berry. But I really do need these kids to come inside and off to bed," Dusty said as she sat down next to Berry. Berry chuckled at that, he loved Kodi and Dusty's kids like if they were his own. "Come on kids! Give you uncle a kiss goodnight," Dusty said as her pups charged up the steps of the porch and jumped all over Berry and licked him.

"Okay, okay." Berry said with a laugh. Dusty chuckled as she pulled away her youngest Anika from her uncle. "Goodnight uncle Berry!" all four pups said before heading inside. Berry sighed before heading inside himself. Hours later… Berry found himself restless as he laying down in the living room with all the lights off. Berry tossed and turned on the couch until finally he sat up from the couch and went into the kitchen. Berry opened the refrigerator and spotted some cold pizza. "Come to Berry," Berry said to himself as he placed his paws on the pizza box.

Meanwhile… Ozzy made it up the steps of Thomas's porch almost out of breath from his small little legs. "Tiger… Tiger didn't tell me it was this far up the hill." Ozzy said with his tongue hanging out from his mouth. After a few minutes of getting himself together, Ozzy looked into the window of the living room and found no one in sight. "Good. this will be a in an out job." Ozzy said as he jumped down from the window. Ozzy then spotted a doggie dog at the front door and found that it wasn't locked. "This is just too easy," Ozzy said with a smile as he went through the doggie door. Right away Ozzy found Kodi's old sled dog racing collar off the side of the coat rack. "Come to Ozzy," Ozzy said to himself as he jumped up from the ground and knocked down the coat rack and grabbed the collar. "There we go," Ozzy said as he place the collar around his neck.

Berry heard the something in the living room go crash as he peeked his head out from the refrigerator with a slice of pizza in his mouth. "What was that?" Berry asked himself as he took a bite from the pizza he had in his mouth. Berry then closed the refrigerator and walked into the living room. To his surprise he found a black and white cat stealing Kodi's racing collar and was about to steal Thomas's mother's blue vase. "Cat!" Berry shouted looking at Ozzy. "Coon!" Ozzy shouted as he looked at Berry. Ozzy and Berry both looked at each other for a moment before Ozzy took off without the blue vase but took off with Kodi's collar. "Hey! That's not yours!" Berry shouted as he throw his slice of pizza at Ozzy but missed.

"Great! Just great!" Berry said as he went after the black and white cat. As Ozzy went through the doggie door. Berry jumped through the doggie door and crashed into Ozzy making them both rolled down hill. Both the cat and the raccoon both crashed into each other repeating while rolling down the hill. Finally they made one final crash at the bottom of the hill in front of town. Ozzy quickly shook off the snow from his fur and raced off. Berry did the same and raced after Ozzy. "Give that back! it's not yours!" Berry shouted as he continued to chase Ozzy. "Sorry Coon! But I need it to save my life!" Ozzy shouted back as he and Berry raced down the street. Ozzy looked up at the townhall clocked and noticed it was three minutes to midnight. "I don't care! It's not yours to take!" Berry shouted as he started to get closer to Ozzy.

Ozzy turned the corner to Smokey's alleyway as was about to meet Tiger. Until Berry jumped onto Ozzy's back and made him slam his face down into the snow. "I'll take that!" Berry said as he took the collar from Ozzy. "Hey! This my job coon! Get your own collar!" Ozzy hissed. "What makes you think I was stealing this collar?" Berry asked as he got off of Ozzy. "You are a raccoon aren't you? Don't you steal things? Like to eat and stuff?" Ozzy asked. Berry laughed at that. "I do. But I don't have to do that anymore since I live with Kodi and Thomas." Berry explained as he handed out his paw to help Ozzy up. Ozzy took Berry's paw and helped himself up from the cold snow. "Oh I didn't know that," Ozzy said now understanding. "But I still need that collar buddy," Ozzy said as he handed out his paw to get that collar.

"Sorry little buddy but I can't let you have this collar." Berry firmly said as he placed the collar around his neck. Ozzy opened his mouth to say something but then was cut off by a familiar voice from the shadows. "Is there a problem here Ozzy?" Tiger said as he came out from the dark. "No, no, no Tiger there's no problem," Ozzy said forcing a smile. "Give me the collar," Ozzy whispered to Berry. "No," Berry whispered back. "Give it to me!" Ozzy whispered again. "No!" Berry whispered back again this time a little louder. "No what?" Tiger asked as Two other cats came out from the dark. "Nothing," Ozzy said again forcing another smile. "Well we wouldn't want our Raccoon friend to get hurt now would we?" Tiger asked with a dark smile. "No! I'll get you the collar just hang on." Ozzy said as he looked back at Berry. "Please give me back the collar. These aren't playing man." Ozzy pleaded. Berry shook his head before looking back at Tiger and his gang. "Sorry. But this collar is not up for grabs" Berry stood his ground.

Tiger then nodded in response. "Scratch them both!" Tiger ordered as the two other cats started taking a few steps forward getting their claws ready and hissing. "We're dead." Ozzy said as he threw his paws in the air. Even Berry took a few steps back from the two cats who ready to get the jump on them. "Give me the wallet!" shouted a man from the entrance. Ozzy and Berry both turned around and saw a man getting robbed by another man in a black hood. "I don't have any money please don't hurt me!" pleaded the man who was getting robbed. "Isn't that old William brown? The town's local fishermen " Tiger asked. "I think so," said Ozzy replied. "I said give me your wall…" (Bang!) the man in the black hood shot old man Brown and took off without quickly. The loud gunshot startled Tiger and his gang as they took off running. As Tiger raced by Ozzy and Berry. Tiger snached the collar from Berry and raced off into the darkness of the town. "Hey!" Berry shouted as he tried to chase Tiger, but he was too fast for Berry.

Berry then stopped at old man Brown's body and looked at him. Brown was fighting for his life as he placed his hand down on his gunshot wound. Berry then placed his paws on the wound to keep it from bleed more. "Hey Ozzy or whatever you name is go get some help!" Berry ordered. Ozzy stood next to Berry frozen in fear. "Hey focus!" Berry shouted making Ozzy jump five feet from the ground. "Help! Right!" Ozzy said as he took off to the police station. "Come on man stay with me." Berry said still keeping his paws on the wound. But after a few minutes, old man Brown had past away from a gunshot wound. Murdered in cold blood by a man in a black hood. This was going to be a long night for both Berry and Ozzy.

 **Kodiwolf321A/N: Hello everyone! What do you think about the first chapter of our Purpose spin off? This was really fun to write and these characters are really fun to write to as well. This is just a preview of what's to come. New chapters will not be posting until january 9th but don't worry it's not that far away :D anyways tell me what you guys think and tell if you like Ozzy and Berry as a duo. Thanks guys and have a happy new year!**


	2. Never Be The Same

**Chapter 2: Never Be The Same**

As old man brown had died, Berry had backed away from the body as the police started to make their way into the alley. Berry moved away into the shadows as the police did their job. Berry watched from the rooftop of smokey's bar. Berry sighed as air around him started to taste stale from the death of an old man. Berry looked to his right and found Ozzy sitting there looking down at the crime scene. "Hey!" Berry shouted as he ran over to Ozzy and jumped on him. "What was your deal with that other cat!" Berry growled as he was now muzzle to muzzle with Ozzy. "Come on Coon. I had to! Otherwise it was life!" Ozzy meowed

Berry held onto Ozzy as tight as he could until they both heard a young woman crying down in the alleyway. "Dad!" The young woman cried. Berry lots go of Ozzy and watches the young woman cry. Berry frowns at this and so does Ozzy. "We need to do something about this," Ozzy speaks up as he looks at Berry. Berry turns and looks at Ozzy in confusion. "What?" Berry asks while looking at Ozzy. "I know what I did was wrong. Stealing Kodi's racing collar just to save my own fur and what we witnessed tonight… I don't think I'll never be the same and that women will never be the same without her dad," Ozzy explained.

"And what are you saying?" Berry asked. "I'm saying let's work together on getting that collar back and find the creep who killed old man brown," Ozzy said with a smile. Berry thought for a moment and then decided. "Alright let's do it!" Berry said with a smile. "Shake on it!" Ozzy said as he handed out his paw. Berry nodded as he shook Ozzy's paw. "Then we have a deal," Berry added. Ozzy nodded at that as he took his paw back. Ozzy and Berry both looked down at the crime scene one last time before running off to the next building. "Hey I didn't catch you name," Ozzy said as they jumped to rooftop to rooftop. "It's Berry and I already know your name." Berry said as he stopped on the last rooftop.

"So how do you know Kodi and his boy Thomas?" Ozzy asked as they rested on the rooftop. "Well long story short I met Thomas in Nenana with his magical stones and I met Kodi not that long after that," Berry explained with a smile. "Oh," Ozzy said while looking down at the ground. "And what's with the other cat and his gang? Whose he?" Berry asked as he crossed his arms. "Oh um him… he um… you see his name is Tiger and we had a bet a few years ago and now I had to owe him back for it. And that's why I had to get the collar." Ozzy said in shame.

Berry rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the street. "I've been there," Berry said still looking down at the street. Ozzy turned and looked at Berry. "You have?" Ozzy asked. Berry chuckled before looking back at Ozzy. "Yeah well… I had my share of stealing things and bets before meeting Thomas and Kodi. So I can relate… it cost me my little sister." Berry said as his voice trailed off. "Your sister? You had a sister," Ozzy asked. "Yeah… her name was Sophia," Berry said as he looked away from Ozzy. "What happened to her?" Ozzy asked. Berry turned and looked at Ozzy before explaining his story. "It was about six months before meeting Thomas and Kodi," Berry said now starting his story.

 **(Six months earlier in White Mountain)**

Berry walked behind the Library with a small bag of bones in his arms. Berry sets down the bag of bones and waited for his dealer to pick up his order. "Hey Berry!" Said a black pitbull coming out from the shadows. "Aye Crash! How's it going buddy?" Berry said while leaning up against the wall. "Can it coon! I'm just here to up the bag of bones!" Crash growled. "Geez. No need be so grumpy," Berry said as he crossed his arms.

"So will this be enough for me and sister to be safe?" Berry asked. Crash looked at Berry with a grin. "We'll see," Crash simply said as he grabbed the bag of bones. Berry then got a serious look on his face. "Hey! I thought we had a deal Crash!" Berry said now getting angry. Crash then dropped the bag of bones and jumped onto Berry making him land of his back. "Things change Berry! You shouldn't get used to things so easily!" Crash growled now getting into Berry's face.

Crash then got off of Berry and then went back to his bones. Berry then got up from the rground and brushed himself off. "I suggest you better get ready for what's about happen in the next hour." Crash said before running off. "Shit," Berry said to himself as he ran home to his sister. Berry and his sister both lived in an old apartment that was abandoned. "Ally we need get out of town and fast!" Berry shouted as he entered the apartment. "Berry what's wrong why do we have to leave town?" Ally asked. "Crash double crossed us and now move it!" Berry ordered.

Berry and Ally jumped out the window and stayed on the roofs to stay safe. "Berry where are we even gonna go?" Ally asked as they ran. "Nenana. It should be safer there and far enough away from Crash and his gang," Berry explained. As they made their way down a fire escape and on the streets of White Mountain. "Okay Ally stay close to me and I think we're in the-" "get him Boys!" Crash said from behind them. "Ally run!" Berry shouted as they took off.

Berry and Ally took off into the forest hoping to lose Crash and his gang. A group of dogs in a large number of ten dogs. "Come on Ally! we got to keep moving!" Berry said as he ran. Ally started to fall behind as she wasn't as fast as her brother. Berry jumped up into a tree and then looked back to see if Ally was behind him. But she wasn't, "Ally! What out behind you!" Berry shouted. Ally was the tackled and slammed down to the ground by a black and white husky. "Ally! No!" Berry shouted as he jumped down from the tree and tried to save her.

Berry was then rammed from his blind side and hits a tree. Berry shook himself off before getting slammed against the tree some more by Crash. "We're going take the one thing you love and then leave you broken," Crash said with a growl. "No! Please no!" Berry pleaded. "Berry help me!" Ally cried out with tears running down her face. "Please Crash I'll do anything! Just please let my sister go!" Berry cried out. Crash looked down at Berry with a dark smile. Crash then turned and looked at his boys. "Take her!" Crash ordered. "No!" Berry cried out loud. Ally was then rip apart and killed. Berry couldn't do anything to save her.

He watched her get torn apart by Crash's gang and then been tossed to side while bleeding himself. "Good luck! Street rat!" Crash spat before he and his gang left Berry bleeding in the cold snow almost half dead. Berry's heart was already dead, losing the one person he cared about the most. It Shattered him and then killed him.

 **(Present Day)**

And that was the day I was never the same. I mean I joke around as form of pushing away the fear of losing someone else that I care. If anything were to happen to Thomas, Kodi, Dusty and even the pups. I don't think I could live with myself." Berry said looking down in sadness. "Berry I'm so sorry to hear that," Ozzy said as he kicked a rock with his paw. "But hey buddy! Let's get that guy and put in real justice for that girl and old man Brown!" Berry said with a smile. "Yeah. Let go get that guy!" Ozzy said with a purr. "Hey Ozzy! Long time no see," said a female voice from behind Ozzy and Berry.

"Selena?" Ozzy said with surprise.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright Guys I know, I know it's been awhile since we seen Berry and Ozzy. But now here we are back on track! What do you guys think about Berry's little history? Can you believe that Berry had a sister? I know it's pretty messed up about what happened to his sister. But I thought about it and thought, Berry needed a tragic piece from his past. Anyways guys I'll see you in the next chapter. Kodiwolf321 out**


	3. All These Years

**Chapter 3: All These Years**

"Selena?" Ozzy said with surprise. "Hey babe. Like I said long time no see," Selena said as she walked over to Ozzy. Selena was a grey female cat who once help Ozzy on many jobs of stealing things. "So what brings you here?" Ozzy asked nervously as Selena purred and rubbed against Ozzy with her tail rubbing under his chin. "Just was passing through town until I saw what happened with you and Tiger," Selena said before turning and looking at Berry. "And whos this handsome fella you have here," Selena asked Berry blushed a bit before taking a step back. "Um… the names Berry," Berry said as he swallowed hard from being nervous.

Selena winked at Berry before looking at Ozzy. "After all these years Ozzy, you still can't get yourself out of bad jobs can you," Selena said as she walked past Ozzy. "Yeah, and your point is?" Ozzy asked. Selena turned and looked at both boys. "My point is I think you guys are going to need some help and I can give that help," Selena said with a smile. Ozzy and Berry both looked at each other and then looked back at Selena. "Okay. you can help." Ozzy said as he looked down. "Come on Ozzy you're still not mad about the last time we did a job together are you?" Selena said as she walked up to Ozzy and purred. "Oh don't butter me up. I still remember what happened in the last job," Ozzy said as he turned away.

"What happened with the last job?" Berry asked. "Nothing! Lets just drop it!" Ozzy hissed. "Okay, no need to be cranky." Berry said as he backed off. "Alright boys play nice!" Selena said as she got in between Berry and Ozzy. "But for now boys we need to get some rest and then meet back here," Selena said with a smile. Berry and Ozzy both looked at each other again and then nodded. "Okay that sounds good," Berry said. "Good," Selena said before leaving the rooftop. "She's something else," Berry said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah well don't get too used to her," Ozzy said as he started to make his way down the rooftop. Berry followed close behind him. "I mean so what really happened to you guy?" Berry asked as they walked on the alley way streets. "That's another story to tell. And I'll tell you about it someday," Ozzy said with a soft smile.

Berry and Ozzy both went their separate ways and headed for their homes. As Berry walked into the house he quietly comes through the doggie door. "So where have you been?" Dusty said from a dark corner. "Oh hey Dusty how was your night?" Berry asked nervously Dusty only glared at him before moving forward. "What?" Berry asked while rubbing the back of his neck. "Berry tell me where you were tonight," Dusty demanded. Berry sighed before looking down to the ground. "Alright we were robbed and I went after the robber." Berry explained. "What? By who?" Dusty asked on concerned. "By a cat… and then there was a murder next to smokey's bar," Berry explained. Dusty gasped in shock. "Who was murdered?" Dusty asked now standing in front of Berry. "Old man brown," Berry simply said. "Oh no," Dusty said as she felt a tear coming down from her muzzle. "Did you know him?" Berry asked as he looked up at Dusty. "He was so good with mail team. He loved us and we loved him." Dusty said feeling more tears coming down her muzzle.

"Don't worry Dusty! Me and Ozzy will find out who did this to him," Berry said trying to lighten the mood. "Ozzy? How do you know Ozzy?" Dusty asked. "Well let's just say he was the one robbed us," Berry said before biting his lip. "What?!" Dusty almost raising her voice. "Don't worry Dusty were working together on getting back what he stole as well," Berry said trying to calm Dusty down. "Mommy?" Anika said while coming into the living room. Dusty took a deep breath before looking at her daughter. "I'll be up there in a minute sweetheart," Dusty said softy. Anika nodded with a yawn before heading back up stairs. Dusty took a deep breath before looking back at Berry. "Berry just be careful of what your doing. You and Ozzy both better be careful. I would feel better if Thomas and Kodi were with you but I sure you can handle this on your own." Dusty said before Stepping away from Berry. Berry nodded as he watched Dusty leave the room. "I'll be careful," Berry said to himself.

The next morning came with Berry racing back to the spot where he and Ozzy saw Selena. Berry ran up to the rooftop and saw Ozzy waiting for him and Selena. "Took you long enough," Ozzy said as he crossed his arms. "Hey you trying coming down that long hill!" Berry shot back as he walked up to Ozzy. "Ha I have! And fell down it," Ozzy said now looking down at the streets. "Where's Selena?" Berry asked as he looked down at the streets that Ozzy was looking at. "She has a thing about being "Fashionably" late to a party." Ozzy said as he licked himself. "And now the party can start!" Selena said from behind Berry and Ozzy. "Your late again," Ozzy groaned. "Hey a girl has to look her best before doing a job," Selena said as she rubbed against Ozzy's black and white fur. "Yeah, Yeah. Let's get going with this," Ozzy said as she moved away from Selena.

"Alright well that is where brown was killed right?" Selena said as she looked down at the alley way. "Right," Berry spoke up. "And this is pretty much a blind for the bars cameras to catch anything right?" Selena asked with a purr. "And your point is?" Ozzy asked. Selena chuckled as she looked at Ozzy. "And look what's a crossed the way of the alley," Selena said as she turns Ozzy's face towards what she was a looking at. A camera was facing the alley from inside the the automobile shop. "Perfect!" Berry cheered. "Now we just need a way inside and get that tape," Selena said with a smile as she looked at Ozzy. "Oh no! I'm not doing what you think doing!" Ozzy protested as he looked away from both Berry and Selena.

"I hate doing this," Ozzy said as he walked into the shop. Ozzy started meowing and playing around in the shop. A boy about 19 years old was working in the shop, his name was Blake. Blake wore grunge style jeans with a black shirt with a leather jacket and black beanie. Blake noticed Ozzy the small cat on the floor playing around with tail and rolling around the floor. "Aww how cute a small kitten." Blake said as he walked over to Ozzy. Once Blake was distracted, Berry moved in from the back of the shop. Berry then went to the VCR and grabbed the tape. "Gotcha!" Berry said with a smile. Berry then turned to quickly and knocked down some books.

"What the?" Blake said he turned around and saw Berry stealing the tape. "Uh oh." Berry said as he looked at Blake. "Hey! Give me that!" Blake shouted as he chased after Berry. Berry then took off as fast as he could with Ozzy right behind. "Get back here!" Blake shouted as Ozzy and Berry both took off down the street. "Next time! You distract him!" Ozzy shouted as they ran down the street. "What? You think could do better?" Berry asked now starting to breath hard. "Oh I know I can do better!" Ozzy said as he ran. Once they were out of town they started to slow down. "Well that was fun!" Berry said with a laugh. "Fun? You almost got us caught!" Ozzy said as they started walking. "Oh come on this was a piece of cake," Berry said with a smile. Ozzy just rolled his eyes as he walked.

"Now where's selena?" Ozzy asked as he looked at Berry. "She's at my place I told her to wait there for us," Berry said with a smile. "Come on Ozzy don't tell me you didn't have fun stealing that tape?" Berry asked. Ozzy rolled his eyes before looking back at Berry. "I used to like it now I'm just bored with it," Ozzy replied. "Okay, Okay I get it," Berry said as he walked along. "I mean I stole things before. But this one was fun," Berry added. Ozzy again rolled his eyes as he and Berry walked up into Berry's home.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hello guys here we are again into Animal Nature! Sorry for the short chapter but the next chapter will be a little bit longer! Anyways guys! Let me know what you think about this chapter and be ready for more! I'm having openings for OC's to be featured in Purpose 4 if any of you want to have you OC in Purpose 4 just send a PM of their bio and backstory and how you want them to be involved with Thomas and Kodi. Alright guys that it for now and I'll see you in the next chapter of Animal Nature!**


End file.
